


Looking On

by Merfilly



Category: Birds of Prey (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Introspection, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carolyn looks back...and forward</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



She definitely trusted Barbara to keep Dinah safe. No matter what, Carolyn's faith had never faltered where Babs was concerned. The woman she had loved and worked with was still there under the bitterness and cynicism, no matter what.

She crouched on a building that just did give her line of sight on her lover's base of operations. She thought about what it would be like, to stay, to pick things up again. Would Barbara have enough room in her heart to put the mistakes behind them both?

No, it was time for the young to take the lead. Selina's daughter was coming into her own, and Dinah didn't need to be inhibited by her. Barbara had certainly done well by both of them, and Carolyn had to accept the facts as they stood now.

When the hell had she gotten responsible enough to know that? She shook her head, knowing that it was as much response to Barbara's changes as anything else. It would be better this way, to let the paths continue to grow apart. With herself firmly convinced, she turned outward, away from Gotham once more, letting the past remain a solid memory to love and cherish.


End file.
